


成人付费频道

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 虫2梗，德国酒店一夜，pwp





	成人付费频道

付费频道-成人级

同性/色情

类别：超级英雄

子目录：IRON MAN

亿万富翁准备的酒店里有一切合理或不合理的消遣，层层嵌套的房间，能看到星空与霓虹的落地窗，与Peter房间差不多面积的浴室……甚至包括以他自己为主题拍摄的色情录像。

身为一名仅仅15岁的青少年，Peter本来不应该对此感兴趣的。 

愚蠢的荷尔蒙，愚蠢的肾上腺素。

Peter胡乱地揉了揉自己刚刚洗过尚带着水汽的头发，静静盯着屏幕上那几行简单的标题，在瞬间的犹豫后，终于还是按下了遥控器的确认键，一边四肢平摊地任身体陷入松软的床垫中。

经过了短暂的休整，白天在激烈战斗中来不及察觉的肌肉酸痛好像反而变得严重起来，胸口和关节也慢慢泛出了大片淤青与血痕。

Peter随手解开浴袍的系带，低头观察着自己身体上明显的青紫印记，小心翼翼地伸出手指，在伤口处轻轻按压了几下，旋即被闷闷的痛感刺得发出了几声嘶嘶的气音。

这可比Mr Stark事先说过的复仇者小玩笑要激烈得多了——但无论如何，这仍旧是Peter生命中最美好也最酷的一天。

Peter的视线向身旁整齐叠好的蜘蛛战衣瞥去，有些着迷地看着红蓝交织的平滑面料与面具上白色的机械眼镜，他不太确定这套散发着高科技气息的战服究竟花费了Tony多少钞票与时间，但它肯定比Peter自己缝制的粗糙卫衣要棒得多。

Iron Man的盔甲也远不是某些情色录像中简陋的幼稚面具可比拟的。

屏幕上漫长的音乐渲染与分级预警终于结束，普通的房间背景里，只有一个年轻的白人男孩，一丝不挂地躺在床上，白皙的皮肤与黑漆漆的床单相互映衬，莫名产生了些许触目惊心的意味。即使还未进入正题，一眼望过去就已经能让Peter感受到紧张。

屏幕外传来门锁转动的咔哒声，床上的男孩眼神一下子便亮了起来，开心地弯起嘴角，看着逐渐走近的身影甜蜜地唤道：“Daddy——”

哦，当然，这个主题一点也不令人惊讶，Tony Stark大约是全美幻想中最适合糖爹这一角色的人了。

Peter不由得五指收紧，口干舌燥地下意识攥住了身下柔软的床单织物，半是期待半是羞耻地抬眼望去，也不知是为了版权打擦边球，还是因为色情片低廉的成本不值得投入更多，屏幕中已经接近半裸的中年男人实际上只是在胳膊上套上了两片金红色的塑料臂甲，上半张脸也带着一个有些可笑的面具，只是将胡子修成了与Tony近似的形状——但他的下颌线条要粗犷得多，半遮半掩的眼睛也并不是Peter白日里见过的摄人心魄的甜蜜色调，连和那个男孩调情时叫baby的语气声线也显得十分刻意，远没有本尊动听。

但仅仅只是这样拙劣的模仿，也足以让Peter感受到了小腹处不断升起的燥热感，浑身上下也开始从骨缝深处蔓出痒意来。

大约是为了保持“服装”的完整性和方便观众代入，男人并不急着进入正题，仍旧站在床边，只是慢慢地伸出一只手，等待着原本缩在里侧的男孩主动朝他爬过来，伸出舌头神色迷恋地一点点地舔舐他摊平的掌心，含住两根手指情色而暧昧地吮吸，一边含含糊糊地说先生请快点来肏我吧。

这种擦边球的制品一般不会直白地叫出Tony或者Mr Stark这种指向性的称呼，即使单纯从性癖的角度，先生也要合适得多。

“Mr Stark——”Peter喘息着代替屏幕中的男孩低声叫出了幻想中的称呼。

对名人的迷恋并不算什么罕见的情况，从Peter13岁时第一次明白遗精和自慰这种事后，Tony Stark几乎就成了他唯一固定的性幻想对象，可当你生命中认定的英雄突然真切出现在生活中后，那就是另一回事了。

他们甚至不需要做什么，只要简简单单地站在那里，就可以代表失控和爱。

“乖孩子，已经这么迫不及待了吗？”透过镜头，男人的手指很明显地在对方的口腔中勾动，模仿着抽插的动作，仿佛那也只是一个可以用来肏干的性器官。另一只手则温柔旖旎地抚弄着男孩裸露的肩膀和锁骨。

只看背影的话，这个角度要比Peter想象得要诱人而富有权威得多，连那两片可笑的塑料都仿佛跟着泛出金属光泽来。

Tony当然不会用这种语气和自己说话，但他确实会叫自己孩子，他甚至还在美国队长和所有复仇者面前夸奖了自己做得好，这几乎比许多年前那场博览会还要令人亢奋。Tony也曾经在皇后区一个狭窄的房间中，将手心覆盖在自己的肩膀上，Peter的穿着很完整，因而感受不到他指腹上是否有常年工作而沉淀出的肉茧，摸在皮肤上会不会让自己觉得刺痛，或是会像gv中这样渴望地发情。但Tony掌心的温度很高，身上带着浅淡而清新的雏菊香气，Peter还能回忆起自己当时被灼伤一般的战栗和呼吸时的美妙感觉。

Mr Stark叫他underoos。

Peter难耐地又从喉咙深处溢出一声低吟，当然，他肯定不会像Peter这样满脑子肮脏幻想，但这不能改变他确实在用内裤品牌这种亲昵而私密的名字称呼自己的事实，Peter的手按在了自己的内裤上，棉质的布料上已经被晕出了一块小小的湿斑，紧紧绷在勃起的性器外缘，在Peter的下身勾勒出一个明显的凸起形状，而他甚至还没来得及真正地抚慰自己。

背景音的两个人终于结束了磨人的前戏，双双倒在床上开始了真正的抽插运动，发出了更多无意义的呻吟，镜头也开始逐渐拉起了近景与特写，但Peter已经无暇再去在意电视机里那场劣质的情色cos，他闭上眼睛，回忆着Tony白天在机场时蹲跪在他身上时的情景。Tony穿着盔甲时的力道似乎并不比具有超能力的自己差，感官混乱时双腿和手腕被重重钳制住的感觉并不美妙，但一旦知道那个人是Tony，反抗被压制的恐慌好像立刻就被信任和另一种更为奇异的、贪婪的念头取代了。

Peter喉头滚动，咬住嘴唇让自己的呻吟声不要那么明显，三两下将自己身上唯一能称得上遮蔽物的内裤扯下，终于忍不住夹起双腿轻轻蹭动着，让膝盖和大腿内侧的肌肉变得更加敏感，一边伸出手握住已经挺立良久的性器上下撸动起来。

他有点想像gv里那样更多地去撩拨自己身上的其他部位，但自己的手掠过皮肤的感官刺激似乎还不如单纯的回忆，更不要说复制Tony在他身边时那种紧绷又炽热的气氛。

这也不像他平常一觉醒来草草手淫的狭小房间，Tony也不再只是一个模糊的英雄标志，他真的认识自己，甚至可能此刻就和自己住在同一家酒店里——说不定就在不远的隔壁。这几乎让Peter的内脏都发出了愉悦的颤抖。不过一会儿的功夫，Peter便咕哝着Mr Stark这个称呼射了出来，激烈战斗后急需发泄的身体显然已经憋了许久，最后的时刻来临时，Peter整个人都和性器一样痉挛了几下，一股股浓稠的白浊液体喷射到他的小腹上，沿着腹肌纹路滑落下去渗入床单。

Peter胡乱地在床单上蹭了蹭自己被精液染湿的手指，酒店的空调一直都开着，但他的身上还是浮起了一层薄汗，刚洗过澡的身上又变得粘腻起来。

Peter哽咽着喘出一声长长的叹息，放松将自己的身子扔在柔软的枕头和被褥里，这早就不是他第一次这么做了，但一切结束后，一些星星点点的羞愧反而后知后觉地涌了出来。Mr Stark带他来了德国，还亲自为他制作了一件最棒的战衣，自己却在他准备的酒店里看一部非法的色情片，想着他自慰——这件事听起来既糟糕，又有点忘恩负义。

不远处的电视机里依旧不知疲倦地传来单调的呻吟，抛开了一开始角色扮演带来的刺激，许多baby和oh yeah混在一起，甚至让Peter感到了一点好笑。

而发泄过后，似乎连平日里敏锐的感官都跟着迟钝下来，Peter从没有测试过这个，他发誓这肯定是他成为蜘蛛侠以来犯的最大错误。

另一方面来说，他的视频播放声音肯定是有一点太大了。

Tony Stark不知为什么会有Peter的房卡——好吧，这说的通，毕竟所有的房间都是他付的钱——也不知道是什么时候开始静静站在房门前的拐角处，目光灼灼地盯着Peter的方向，空调微弱的冷风吹在赤裸的皮肤上，让Peter不由自主地泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，手脚却都沉甸甸的，以至于他无法立刻用床单或是其他东西将自己遮蔽住，只好傻呆呆地盯着不远处抱着胳膊的熟悉身影。

“我本来是想看看你有没有受伤。”Tony率先打破了此时的尴尬情状，最初的震惊后，他很快就垂下目光，避开了Peter不着寸缕的身体，迅速地瞥了一眼电视中尚未结束的录影带，似乎想要解释清楚自己突然出现在此处的意图，“作为一名14岁的青少年，你看这个还有点太早了。”

“我15岁了。”脱口而出的一刹那，Peter就感到了后悔，这根本不是重点——

“这不是重点，kid，不管怎么样，或许你可以先穿上衣服再和我交流？”

很奇怪的，被性幻想对象和从小到大崇拜的英雄撞破自慰场景，电视里甚至还放着以他本人为主题的gv片，这种足够让人想要原地自尽的场景，Peter居然没有感受到太多的恐慌和害怕，他射精过后的脑袋大概还晕乎乎的，短暂的羞耻过后，Tony始终避开的目光甚至让Peter感到了几丝挫败。

“Shit——”他低声咕哝道。

这不是冲着Tony去的，但他还是扬起了眉毛：“不合时宜的脏话，kid，在你背着家长偷偷看色情片之后，你得注意一下语言。”

这种诡异的情境很容易地就让Peter想到了gv里那几声甜腻的Daddy，Tony抱着胳膊投落在自己身上的视线要比那个拙劣的模仿品锐利得多，也可能是Peter始终惯于用崇拜和爱慕的目光看他，某种高居人上的气势仿佛早已深深渗入了骨子里，变成了习以为常的自然姿态。

Peter用力地咬住了口腔内侧的一小块软肉，让血腥味给自己带来了一点点清醒：“你不是我的家长。”

“Yeah……”Tony轻轻叹了口气，“所以我也不打算拿这种事来教育你，你没事就好，kid，明天Happy会送你回去。”

Peter抿起嘴巴，无言地捡起手边的遥控器，关掉录像让房间里恢复了寂静。Tony的表情复杂得要命，眉头微锁，只在说到Peter没事时才泄露出了一点点的欣慰情绪。

好像从在自己家中遇见Tony开始，他就一直用一种很矛盾的态度面对Peter。好像既希望自己什么都不问地跟他走，为他战斗，又忍不住希望自己能够严词拒绝一样。

  
在Tony的身体开始向后转动打算离开时，Peter出声叫住了他：“Mr Stark，我受伤了。”

Tony猝不及防地怔在原地，停在了床边与房门之间的夹角：“……你说什么？”

“你不是来看我有没有受伤的吗？”Peter在床上挺直了身体，又一次坐了起来，没在意依旧裸露在外的生殖器和腹部明显的精液痕迹，指着零散在胸口、肩胛和大腿上的大片淤青与伤口，用笃定的语气重复道，“我受伤了，你应该留下来看看我。”

他在Tony不可置信的目光中深吸了一口气。知道自己实质上是在利用对方那种莫名的责任感和愧疚，天，这绝对是他15年人生中做过的最有勇气也最卑劣的事。

Peter翻过身，迅速地爬到了床边，半跪半坐地拉住了Tony垂落在身侧的右手腕。

“你能不能不要问，也不要动？”Peter阻止了Tony向后蜷缩的动作，舌尖抵在上颚，犹豫了几秒钟后，才让自己叫出了那个既寻常，又很不寻常的称呼，“……先生？”

他将Tony的沉默当做了妥协的同义词，Peter学着自己刚刚在录像中看到的那样，伸出舌头软软地、缓慢地舔舐Tony的手掌，他的手指和自己想象的一样，指腹上有工作磨出的肉茧，舌尖触碰到时能感受到细微的粗糙刺痛，掌心中有汗水苦涩的潮味。

Tony的身上也不像是那天在自己房间时，能闻到清新的花香和雏菊，反而透着浓烈的威士忌和血腥气，像一柄刚刚收入鞘中的匕首。他没有穿战甲，更没有带着什么乱七八糟的面具，可好像自己本身就带着锋利的金属味道。

Tony没有像Peter希望的那样将手指当做肏弄嘴巴的工具，只是沉默地僵在原地，贯彻了刚刚Peter让他不要动作的请求，Peter希望这至少意味着他不厌恶自己。

他抬眸看向Tony同样低垂看着自己的脸庞，最初的时候，Tony的目光还只是单纯地在伤口处流连，但青紫色的淤伤与泛红的苍白躯体的对比太过明显，也可能是Peter锲而不舍的引诱终于还是对他产生了影响，等到几根手指都在Peter的舔吮中变得湿答答的，Tony才终于犹豫着抬起了另一只手，慢慢放在了Peter乱蓬蓬的头发上，又逐渐向下移到额头，掠过眉峰，轻而无目的地抚摸Peter漂亮的睫毛和湿润的眼角。

他的指尖还是好像带着火焰，灼得人不由自主地想要颤抖，Peter在他试探性的触碰中发出一声小小的呜咽，含混地乞求道：“先生，我希望你肏我。”

Tony微微仰起头，似乎也被Peter此时天真又放荡的样子灼伤了视网膜，喉结上下耸动，有些艰难地回答：“你的礼貌和脏话都有点不合时宜。”

“你愿意吗？”Peter眨眨眼，任性地将这句话当做了另一种意味的行动准许，拉着Tony的手腕开心地将他往床上带去。

Tony被他扯得踉跄了一下，专注地盯着他的眼睛，喃喃自语道：“kid，你和我想象的不太一样。”

Peter噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你是没有见过迷恋你的孩子，还是没有看过以你为主题的色情片？”

Tony没有回答，只是跟着坐在了床脚，俯身慢慢向Peter凑了过去。手上还残留着Peter留下的湿漉漉的晶亮唾液，轻轻地从下向上抚摸着青少年健康而富有生机的身体。

Peter的脚腕很纤细，完全看不出单薄筋肉下蕴含的力量。Tony五指分开堪堪握住他的脚踝，轻轻揉了揉侧面突出的骨头，又摩挲到笔直而光裸的小腿，Peter的膝盖上有一大块紫色淤血，Tony低下头，用唇舌覆盖了那块刺目的印记，旋即便自然地一下下向上吻住他能找到的每一处伤痕，从大腿内侧的撞伤、因情动而泛起粉色的胸膛，一直到形状明显翩然欲飞的锁骨。

最后，他在Peter右眼下的伤口处浅浅地吻了一下。

无论Peter刚刚勾引得有多么自然和坚决，又或是看过几部真刀真枪的gv录像，本质上来说，他仍旧还只是一个青涩而缺乏经验的青少年，他长期以来的爱慕对象就在眼前，在Tony温柔的亲吻下，甚至不需要发挥技巧刻意撩拨，Peter刚刚发泄过一轮的性器很快便又一次起了反应，在两个人紧贴的身体中间倔强地挺立着，剧烈地喘息几次后，便再也忍不住口中断续的呜咽和呻吟。意乱情迷地抬起双腿勾住了Tony的腰，欲求不满地蹭动着。

Tony轻笑了一声，抬起手拨开Peter粘在额前的湿润发丝，另一只手则向Peter已经主动抬起的后穴够去，不知道蜘蛛的DNA究竟对Peter造成了哪些影响，那里居然已经因为情动泛起了湿意，很快便将Tony的手指吞了进去，又热又紧地不断收缩着，仿佛在无声地渴望更多。

Peter的双腿仍旧挂在Tony腰间，上身却也开始艰难地试图撑起身子，伸出胳膊用力环住了Tony的脖颈，温热而灵巧的舌头挑逗似的舔着Tony的耳廓和侧脸，细碎地轻啄在他的胡茬上，压着嗓子在Tony耳边湿漉漉地撒娇：“先生，我好难受，求你了——”

眼见着他确实不需要自己更加仔细地开拓，Tony也不再慢慢欣赏青少年被情欲折磨的可爱模样，直起身子将Peter轻压回床上，一边抬高了Peter的双腿，手掌箍住他细瘦的腰将整个身子都向自己带过来，顺势便将胀痛的性器也埋入了Peter体内。

骤然从手指换成了粗壮的性器，Peter在这一下深而重的顶弄中噎住似的发出了一声长长的呜咽，胀痛良久的性器几乎立刻便射了出来，眼角也渗出了几滴水淋淋的泪迹，Tony仔细地吻去那几滴咸涩的泪水，却并没有停下下身的动作。在逐渐适应了尺寸后，带着痛意的啜泣终于又变作了甜腻的呻吟，随Tony的节奏断断续续地哀叫起来。

Peter从来没有发现过，自己的身体原来有这么敏感，等到Tony终于在Peter的内壁中发泄出来时，他已经完成了自己短时间内的第三次射精。

“你觉得我们应该研究一下你的生理特征吗？”情事过后，Tony有点好奇地拨弄着他半软下来，被精液糊得乱糟糟的性器，它似乎完全不懂得歇息和适度，很快又一次不科学而精神满满地站立起来，从顶端渗出一点透明的粘液。

Tony吓了一跳似的迅速收回了手，认真拒绝道：“够了，kid，你今天的射精次数已经超标了。”

他的语气可以算是温柔，但Peter看上去却像是被踹了一脚的小狗，丝毫看不出方才孤注一掷试图勾引他的模样，汗湿的脸颊上生出旖旎的红晕，他缩起身子，轻声说道：“对不起，先生。”

“为了什么？”Tony躺在他身边，歪过头直视着Peter的双眼，有些困惑地皱起眉，“和我做爱吗？你又没有强迫我，事实上，你现在要是反悔想要让我去蹲监狱什么的，我甚至都没办法反驳。” 

“您的朋友……战争机器受伤了，不是吗？我应该跟过去的。”

这可真的不是一个适合在做爱后讨论的好话题。

Tony努力无视了心脏深处抽搐的疼痛，手指轻轻划过这孩子左边胸膛最大的一块淤伤，它们看上去好像比刚才更加触目惊心了。顿了顿，他强迫自己回答道：“别傻了，kid，你不可能知道会发生什么，我告诉过你已经结束啦。实际上，我甚至连机场的情况都没有事先告诉你，更不用说罗迪……我不应该带你来的。”

Peter只是执拗地摇了摇头：“我应该跟过去的。”

他的眼睛亮亮的，神色有点害羞，却依旧一字一句清晰说道：“以后无论遇到什么，只要你需要我，我都会跟过去的。”

Tony的声音听上去有些犹豫：“kid，你……你和我想象的不太一样。”

这也是他今晚第二次说这句话了。

“我不会让他们再伤害你的。”Peter有些迟疑地冲他笑了笑，小心翼翼地凑到Tony怀里搂住了他的背，连带着将自己的伤痕也遮了起来，在他耳边承诺似的说，“别小瞧我，Mr Stark，我可以保护你的。”  


\- 

  
END  



End file.
